Let's Form a Band
by Shelbling13
Summary: This is how the Sonic The Hedgehog band, "Mobius Unleashed" came too be.
1. Chapter 1

**Mobius Unleashed**

Chapter 1

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Silver were at Silver's house one day, bored out of their minds. Sonic sighed. "So," he started, "What do y'all want to do?" Tails laid out on floor.

"I have no idea," he moaned. "Were are the girls?"

"They're all at Amy's house, having a sleepover." Tails sighed.

"I'm so bored!" Silver shouted out with his head on his hand.

"Let's think of something to do then," said Knuckles.

"Tag?" Tails suggested.

"Nah," everyone else said at one.

"A race?" Sonic said. Everyone looked at him. "Right. Never mind." Silver turned on the TV. The music channel was on. "Awe! These guys rock!"

"I know!" Tails shouted. "These guys rock!" Tails sat up.

"Who are they?" asked Silver.

Tails looked at Silver. "They're _The Rockin' Giants_. They're our favorite band."

"Well, why don't we just do that?"

"Do what?" asked Sonic.

"Form a band?" Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles looked at each other, and nodded.

"Yeah!" shouted Tails. That's a great idea Silver!"

"Yeah!" Sonic agreed. "Me and Tails are pretty good singers. Plus, I can play the guitar."

"I pretty good on the drums," said Knuckles.

"And I can play guitar too," Silver added.

"Can you guy teach me guitar?" asked Tails. Sonic and Silver looked at each other.

"Well, yeah," Sonic said. "We'd be glad to," Tails got a joyful smile on his face. They all heard a knock at Silver's door. Silver got up and answered it. Amy, Rouge, Blaze, and Cosmo were at the door.

"Oh!" Silver said in surprise. "Hi girls. W-what's up?"

"Nothing," Amy responded. "Cream got sick, so the sleepover was rescheduled."

"Oh no!" Tails said. "Is she okay?"

"Yes," Cosmo responded. "She's quite alright. It is just the flu."

"I hate the flu."

"So," Silver interrupted. "Why are y'all here?"

"We just wanted to come and visit," Blaze said.

"Uh, okay." Silver stepped out of the way. "Come on in." The girls walked in and Silver closed the door. Sonic and Knuckles sat on the floor by Tails. The girls sat down.

"So," Amy started. "What are y'all doing?"

"We're forming a band!" Tails immediately responded. The girls got excited.

"Oh, wow!" Cosmo said. "That's really neat!"

"Yeah!" Blaze said. "Have you thought of a name? The guys looked at each other.

"Oh crap!" Sonic shouted. "That's the most important part!"

"I've got it!" Tails shouted.

"Wow, that fast?"

"Yep."

"What's your idea lil' bro?"

"How 'bout this?" Tails cleared his throat. "_Mobius Unleashed_." Everyone awed.

"That's a great idea!" Knuckles agreed. Tails got a sarcastic smile on his face.

"You're welcome," he said as he laid his head back. He opened his eyes and say Cosmo, looking down at him with a smile. "Whoops!" He jumped up. Cosmo giggled.

"It's okay Tails," she said, still giggling. Tails got embarrassed. He sat back down on the floor and laid his head back again.

"Well," Silver started. "We've got the name. So….any song ideas?" Everyone got a blank look.

"Oh yeah," everyone said at once.

"Okay!" Sonic said. "We all go home, think up a song, and report back here tomorrow."

"Okay!" everyone agreed. Everyone, except Silver and Blaze, got up and exited Silver's house. Amy followed Sonic and Tails was invited to Cosmo's house.


	2. Chapter 2: Let's get to work

**Chapter 2: Let's get to work!**

Tails walked into Cosmo's house and closed the door behind him. "I think starting a musical group would be fun," said Cosmo, sitting on the couch. Tails laughed. "What is so funny Tails?"

"We call a musical group a band," he responded, still laughing a little. Cosmo got big eyes.

"Oh my goodness." She put a hand on her head. "I'm so silly."

"In a funny way." Cosmo removed her hand and patted the couch.

"Come. Sit by me." Tails walked over and plopped on the couch. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm okay. It's just been a long day."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I no we didn't do anything today, but being stuck at Silver's house with nothing to do really takes away all of your energy."

"So, you are just tired?"

"Yes I am."

"Well, I'll help you write a song….if that is okay."

"Of course Cosmo. You can always help if you want."

"Oh goody!" Cosmo scooted closer to Tails, who had his head back on the couch and his arms in his lap. "How do we start writing a song?"

"Well," Tails started. He pulled out a piece of paper from a binder that was sitting on the coffee table. "We need paper," he joked. Cosmo gave him a pencil from a jar that was also on the coffee table. "Thank you. Now, we need a meaning for the song." Tails and Cosmo sat still and shared ideas. They had a ton of idea, but none of them seemed good for a song. Tails had an idea to write a song about the sky, but it wouldn't have any meaning. Cosmo wanted to write a song about nature, but there was already a bunch songs out there about nature. This was more work than they thought.

Meanwhile….Over at Sonic's house,Amy and Sonic were sitting at a table in the kitchen with a notebook and each of them had a pencil. Sonic was writing down ideas. "I've got it!" Amy blurted. "A song about roses!" Sonic got a confused look on face.

"Um. Amy? I don't think the guys will like that idea. Wait! What are you doing at my house?"

"You invited me in."

"No I didn't! You just walked in!"

"Oh. Well, you're not nervous about having a _girl_ in your house, are you?" Sonic blushed.

"No!" Amy laughed at Sonic's blush.

"You look like a blue Knuckles!" Amy continued to laugh.

"You're not helping!"

"Okay! Okay!" Amy was trying to catch her breath. "I'm sorry." Sonic grunted and his blush faded away. "The funny thing is, I've never seen you blush before."

"That's not true."

"Huh?"

"Remember, on Little Planet? Were I first met you? When Eggman was trying to take over that planet.

"Oh yeah!"

"I saved you so many times then."

"And I gave you a _big_ kiss on the cheek." Amy laughed again. "You blushed so hard!" Sonic thought of something to say back.

"Yeah! And I zoomed off. Okay, let's get back to the music."

"Okay. Where were we?"

"Not doing a song about roses. What about a song about speed?"

"That's just going to be about you."

"Yeah," he joked. "I know."

"We need to think of a song they can all agree on." They sat and did the same thing Tails and Cosmo did. Sat, shared idea's, chatted, but eventually got tired and Amy went home.

Meanwhile….Over at Silver's house,Silver was making the two teens a drink. He got out two glasses. He filled one of the glasses with Dr. Pepper and ice, and filled the other one with milk. Silver walked into the living room. "Here," he said, handing her the glass. Blaze gladly excepted it.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. She took a sip. "Mmmmmmmm! Warm milk! My favorite!" Silver took a sip of his Dr. Pepper. He sat down by Blaze with his left ankle, laying on his right knee. He swung his right arm over Blaze's head and laid it on the couch behind her neck. "Okay," she started. "So, I have an idea for a song."

"That fast?" he said in amazement.

"Yep!"

"Wow! That's amazing."

"I guess there's a lot you don't know about me," she flirted followed by a wink. Silver got big-eyed. He needed change the subject fast.

"Uhhh…we should…uhh….get back to the s..song," he stuttered. Blaze giggled.

"Nice save," she teased. Silver grunted. They thought and thought but couldn't think of anything.

"I can't think of anything!" Silver shouted, as he flew on his back on the couch. Blaze was now sitting by his feat.

"We should get some rest."

"Now? We still don't have s song."

"Yeah, but, a good night sleep could probably give us some ideas."

"I guess your right. Well, I know were I'm sleeping," he joked. Blaze giggled.

"I should get going." Silver stood up.

"Oh! Uhh…okay. If you need too." Silver walked over to the door and opened it. "Goodbye." Blaze walked over and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight," she responded. She closed the door. Silver sighed.

"I guess I should get some rest." Silver walked upstairs, into his room and feel asleep as soon as he hit the bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Ideas?

**Chapter 3: Ideas?**

The next morning, Tails jumped up out of his bed and into his shoes and gloves. "Yes!" he shouted with joy. "I've finally got an idea for a song! I guess all I really needed was that good sleep." Tails ran to his front door. "I'd better get everyone together." Tails jumped up and started to fly. He flew over to Sonic's house. When he arrived at Sonic's front door, he realized something. He didn't have lyrics! Well, that's the reason he came here in the first place. He knocked on the door. Sonic opened the door. He had no shoes or gloves on and was rubbing hid left eye.

"Tails?" he groaned. "Don't you know what time it is?"

"No."

"Well…..neither do I. What do you want?"

"I have a song!" Sonic jumped up and woke up.

"What?"

"Yep."

"Awesome!" Sonic zoomed to his room, put on his socks, shoes, and gloves, and zoomed back into the front door. "We've got to get the rest of the band together!"

"Yeah, but let's not wake up the girls just yet."

"Good idea bro. You know girls."

"Beauty sleep," they both joked at the same time. The two laughed and walked out. Sonic locked the door and the two zoomed as fast as they could over to Knuckles' house. Sonic walked up to the door and knocked the 'Shave and a Haircut' rhythm, and the two waited. Knuckles finally opened the door. He was drinking a protein shake and had exercising equipment in his living room.

"Uhhh…doing a little work out?" asked Tails."

"Yep," he responded.

"You doing that for Rough?" Sonic teased. Sonic then high-fived Tails.

"Shut up!" The two laughed at Knuckles' rage. "What do you two want?"

"Tails wrote a song."

"What?"

"Uh-huh."

"Does he have any lyrics?" Sonic and Knuckles both looked Tails.

"Yeah. Do you? You never told me."

"Yeah," Tails started. "That's the thing. I came too get the whole band together so they could help me with the lyrics."

"What?"

"Yeah," Knuckles added. "How can you come up with a song, and not have any lyrics?"

"I have an idea of what the song should be about!" Tails shouted.

"Okay! Okay. Jeez. Hold on a sec. K?" Knuckles closed the door and came back after about a minute. He was wearing his normal gloves and shoes. "Let's go get Silver."

Over at Silver's house…Silver was just opening his eyes. He slowly took off the covers and sat upright. He rubbed his eyes and groaned. "Uuuggg," he groaned. "Uhhhh my gosh." He got up at of his bed and opened his bedroom door. Silver took a step and stepped on something. He looked down and saw a piece of paper. "What?" He picked it up and straightened it out. It was a note from Blaze!

"_Dear Silver,Thanks for letting me stay at your house last night. I never thought I'd say this, but, I had fun spending time with you and I liked helping you with the song idea. _

_3 Blaze_

"Wow," he said to himself in shock. "I never knew Blaze could open up like that."

*BANG BANG BANG*

"Who could that be?" Silver slipped on his shoes and walked to the front door. He opened it and found the tree guys.

"Hey Silver!" said Tails.

"Uhhh…Tails? Sonic? Knuckles? What do you want?"

"Tails came up with a song," Knuckles added.

"What?"

"Yeah."

"What are the lyrics?"

"That's why we're here," Tails started. "We wanted to see if you could help us write some lyrics."

"Oh! Yeah. Come on in." The three guys walked in.


End file.
